Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 034
"The Determined Revenge, Tragic Duelist, Shark" is the thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 5, 2011. Featured Duel: Shark vs. III Turn 1: III III activates the Field Spell Card, "Deep Sea Kingdom - Sunken Kingdom", which will increase the ATK of all WATER monsters by 300 and prevent all Level 4 and lower monsters from attacking "OOPArts" monsters. He Normal Summons "OOPArts Mayan Machine" (1500/700) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Hammer Shark" (1700 → 2000/1500). He activates "Downward Current", changing the Level of "Hammer Shark" to 3. As Shark activated a Normal Spell Card this turn, he may Special Summon "Big Jaws" (1800 → 2100/600) in Attack Position from his hand via its own effect In the OCG/TCG, "Big Jaws" has another completely different effect.. Shark overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Mayan Machine" (III 4000 → 3400). As an "OOPArts" monster was destroyed, III activates his face-down "Stonehenge Method", Special Summoning a Level 4 Rock-Type "OOPArts" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "OOPArts Colossal Head" (800/1600) in Defense Position. Shark Sets a card. Turn 3: III III draws and Normal Summons "OOPArts Golden Shuttle" (1300/1400). He then activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Orichalcum Chain". The next time he Xyz Summons, he may use one less Overlay Unit. However, if "Orichalcum Chain" is destroyed, Shark will gain control of the Xyz Monster. III overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake" (2800 → 3100/2100) in Attack Position, using one less Overlay Unit via "Orichalcum Chain". "Shark Drake" attacks and destroys "Black Ray Lancer" (Shark 4000 → 3000). III activates the effect of "Shark Drake", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Black Ray Lancer" from Shark's Graveyard to Shark's side of the field in Attack Position, with its ATK reduced by 1000 (1100/600) and allowing it to attack it again. "Shark Drake" attacks and destroys "Black Ray Lancer" (Shark 3000 → 1000). III Sets a card. Turn 4: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Skull Kraken" (600/1600), with its effect activating, destroying "Orichalcum Chain" and causing "Shark Drake" to shift to Shark's control. "Shark Drake" attacks directly, but III activates his face-down "Antikythera Gear", which would allow him to take control of "Skull Kraken" and switch it to Defense Position, but Shark activates his face-down "Super Water Pressure", destroying "Skull Kraken" and drawing a card. The direct attack continues (III 3400 → 300). Shark Sets two cards. Turn 5: III III activates "OOPArts Technology", banishing "OOPArts Mayan Machine" in his Graveyard to draw two cards and send one card from his hand to the Graveyard. As Shark controls monsters and III does not, III Special Summons "OOPArts Crystal Bone" (1300/400) from his hand in Attack Position. via its own effect. Its other effect activates, Special Summoning "OOPArts Crystal Skull" (900/600) in Attack Position. III overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "OOPArts Crystal Alien" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. III activates the effect of "Crystal Alien", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn. Any Battle Damage from battles involving it will be inflicted to Shark instead. "Crystal Alien" attacks "Shark Drake", but Shark activates his face-down "Plate Salvage", which will negate the effects of all face-up Spell Cards for two turns ("Shark Drake" 3100 → 2800/2100). The battle continues (Shark 1000 → 300). III Sets a card. Turn 6: Shark "Shark Drake" attacks "Crystal Alien", but III activates the effect of the "OOParts Colossal Head" in his Graveyard, banishing it to change "Crystal Alien" to Defense Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Drake", detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon "Crystal Alien" from III's Graveyard to III's side of the field in Attack Position with its ATK reduced by 1000 (1100/1200) and allowing "Shark Drake" to attack it again. "Shark Drake" attacks "Crystal Alien", but III activates his face-down "OOPArts Ley Line Power", switching the ATK of the two battling monsters. Shark activates his face-down "Deep Sea King's Judgment", negating the effect of III's Trap Card since it was activated during the Battle Phase. The attack continues (III 300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes